Stealing Kisses
by 0roketto0kaigun0
Summary: Every time, she has no say in it. All of their kisses are ones that he steals.  Skye x Claire Please Read and Review :D


Skye passed Harvest Sprite, Inc. and headed straight for the pond. He gazed down upon the mirroring water and saw a look of anxiety-or was it worry?- on his face. Brushing a loose strand of silver hair behind his ear, he turned back to look at the winding path behind him. Claire was nowhere to be seen...! Of course, being a seductive thief that _no one _could resist, he could have any girl he wanted without worrying about her- there was no need to worry about that-... but he was still a bit concerned about his little valley maiden. He checked his stolen watch to find it far past midnight. Claire never missed a night to visit him... wait... did he hear...? Skye tilted his head towards the noise and then heard it again. Was that... snoring? He turned, walked a bit off the path, and, chuckling to himself, discovered a sleeping Claire sprawled out among many tilled squares of soil and a forgotten watering can. Kneeling down next to her, he poked her shoulder lightly. She mumbled a little and shook away from him.

"Hehe," Skye chuckled, poking her again. "Rise and shine, beautiful. Your prince is here." Still with no more of an answer than a couple of mumbles, he peered down at her sleeping face. Her eyelashes were long and curled, her hair splashing silkily down her back. And her lips looked quite inviting, if he did say so himself. A light blush briefly accompanied the thought.

"Well, I've stolen things like this before." Gently, he let his eyes swoop shut and bent down, covering the young maiden's lips with his own.

Claire felt a warm, light pressure fall onto her lips, complimented by a soft, pleased sound. The lips on hers were so smooth and comforting. She responded half-consciously to the kiss, moving her hands behind Skye's head to search for a hold. Her fingertips met familiar silky hair and she fell under Skye's spell immediately. That is, until the kiss was broken and hot breath on her face caused her eyes to flutter open, meeting those of a young, beautiful thief.

"'Morning, princess," Skye murmured, grinning and leaning back onto his heels.

"SKYE!" Claire said, sitting up quickly.

"It seems I've kissed you awake. Cliched, but not bad...hehe." Claire's face was beet red. She grumbled to herself, picking up her watering can and stuffing it back into her rucksack.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked.

"Eh, I wouldn't know. It's about ten minutes to one."

"One... in the morning!"

"Well, it _is_ dark outside..."

"Ugh! I missed it!" Claire slapped her forehead, shaking her head sadly. "I was supposed to go to Vesta's at six..."

Skye pouted playfully and stood up. "What, you're not happy to see me? That my beautiful maiden would imply such a thing wounds my heart..." He clutched his chest dramatically. Claire rolled her eyes. "Well, it's not that I'm not _happy_ to see you, it's just- HEY!" she reddened again and jabbed a finger at him. "YOU _KISSED _ME!"

"I thought you got that when I said it befo- OW! What was that for!" he demanded, holding a blooming bump on his head and staring wide-eyed at a very angry Claire armed with a hammer.

A _mystrile_ hammer. The same mystrile hammer that had gotten her five extra Harvest Sprites back home to Forget-Me-Not Valley.

"I THOUGHT IT WAS A DREAM! HOW DARE YOU KISS ME!" She started to hit him again and he ducked out of the way, letting the hammer make contact with the ground.

"A dream?" he repeated, putting on a falsely curious face. "Do you dream about me, Claire? Hehe. That's so cute~" Claire raised her hammer again and that was Skye's answer. He darted away on his quick thieves' feet, silent as a cat, as Claire chased after him quite loudly with her hammer, yelling, "GET BACK HERE, YOU!"

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are when you're angry, princess?"

"DON'T EVEN TRY FLIRTING YOUR WAY OUT OF THIS, SKYE!"

"I'm only telling the truth, my lovely maiden!"

"GET BACK HERE, SKYE!"

"Catch me if you want me, darling!"

The commotion effectively woke half the valley, prompting the man of each house to emerge with a weapon of their own. As they saw Claire charging through the valley, they followed her. Claire looked behind her to see said people running after her and turned back around, suddenly stricken with fear for Skye's freedom, or his life. He was nowhere to be seen.

Marlin caught up with her first and put a hand on her shoulder. "Is everything alright, Claire?" She stared, dumbfounded, at the empty path before her. She nodded slowly, still panting.

"He was just here!" she declared. Marlin quirked an eyebrow at him, but, used to her strange behavior, shook his head at the other men behind them.

"Sorry," he said. "False alarm." The rest of the villagers grumbled to themselves and turned back, entering their respectful homes. Every light turned off as Claire still stood alone in the clearing, confused. Shrugging, she turned around and ran face-first into a wall. It was a very warm wall, actually. Two arms wrapped around her and pulled her close.

"Ssh, beautiful," Skye said, rubbing his cheek into her hair. "Don't scream again, or I'll get caught! Hehe." Claire glared up at said wall angrily.

"That was my first kiss, Skye! You can't give something like that back!"

"Sure I can," Skye smirked.

"Really? How, then?" Claire demanded, crossing her arms.

"Oh, easy. Like this." He dipped down a bit and brought his lips to hers again, feeling the warmth infest him from the inside out. His lips moved softly and gently on hers and she found her eyes closing before she could stop them. When the kiss was over, Skye drew away.

"Gotta jet," he said, flashing her the peace sign. "G'nite, beautiful." He turned on his heel and walked off as slowly as he pleased, not a sound made by those expensive shoes he crept around in. Claire stared after him wordlessly and sighed, dragging her hammer behind her as she went back to the ranch.

"Stupid Skye and his addicting kisses."

A/N: Ehhh, not my favorite, and sorta random, but OMG SKYE! :D

I love Skye. I recently married him in Harvest Moon DS Cute and am ADDICTED to it. He is so sweet. His corny lines make this romantic's heart melt. I wish I could have a Skye of my own.

By the way, I don't own Harvest Moon. I wish I did, so, SO much... but I don't.

If I did, I would make it possible that each and every Skye fangirl got their own Skye plushie.

I think I'll make my own. I'll tweet about it if I do. Because I've yet to do anything with my Twitter...

Reviews, please? :D Please? Please? Please?


End file.
